A Little Birthday Magic
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: A Birthday is said to be a magical moment for everyone. Ash doesn't think the person who said so had REAL magic and a bubbly witch in mind. Characters of cedricsowner and myself :


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Human Target or any of its characters. They are property of Fox and the people belong to themselves. I intend no copyright infringement.

**Authoress Note: **I am working on "Of Magic & Formulas" I swear but now I've got Clarabelle/Ash crap that wont leave me alone so I made this to ease the plot bunnies a little. The character of Ash still belongs to cedricsowner. Clarabelle is my character.

* * *

**A Little Birthday Magic**

"Happy Birthday!" A bubbly voice range through his head as he rubbed his eyes and shook himself awake. A quick glance at the clock told him it was exactly twelve AM. He'd gone to bed early after a day of hockey, basic training with Isamu and Guerrero, gun work with dad, and fighting off Ames and Ilsa as they bullied him into a tuxedo for Prom next week. A prom he was going to with the woman currently lying on her stomach on a floating broom with a cat on her back.

Clarabelle Grant had the largest grin on her face, like always, as she giggled and sat up. Lizzie the cat jumped onto the bristles of Snowfly and meowed as her master reached into a large satchel. It always amazed Ash that Clarabelle kept everything – even could fit Snowfly – in that bag. How she found anything he never knew.

She was now halfway in the bag before she left out a chipper "Ah-ha!" before popping out and shoving a nicely wrapped gift into his arms. The paper was, of course, a bubblegum pink with a silver bow and a cat paw shaped little card on it. Ash looked at the gift then back up at Clarabelle. "How did you not set off the alarm?" he asked. He was half surprised his dad or Guerrero – who Ash knew was crashing tonight – hadn't charged in already.

Clarabelle's large grin widened to the point Ash was surprised it didn't break her face. "Oh the alarm did go off! I just made sure no one would wake up to hear it," she giggled as she wrinkled her nose cutely before kissing her palm and blowing the kiss out, causing a rainbow like dust to appear. Ash swat at the dust as it settled in front of him and revealed his dad and Ames fast asleep in bed before it shifted to Guerrero who looked like he'd tried to get up at the sound of the alarm but had been knocked back onto the bed.

"Oh but don't worry about Mr. Spooky," Clarabelle said as she waved the dust image away, "he'll just have a headache in the morning! He was hard to put to sleep! I wonder if he's had dealings before…" she pondered aloud, tapping her lips in thought as Ash tried not to groan. Clarabelle was a nice girl and all but Ash wondered why she had to cause so much trouble. Since her magic kiss four years ago, Ash couldn't escape her! If he started a new school, poof! Clarabelle would show up a week later. If he went on vacation with his mother, poof! There she was! It was unsettling.

Clarabelle was smiling happily as she urged Snowfly forward and into his room. She landed gracefully on his bed followed by Lizzie before she stuffed Snowfly away into her bag – though not before the broom somehow made contact with the back of his head! – before Lizzie nuzzled Ash's leg before jumping in after the broom, leaving just the two of them.

Realizing they were going to be up for a while, Ash sighed and reached over and turned on his bedside lamp. When he turned around, he fell back against his pillow as Clarabelle's face was now a few inches from his. "Well? Aren't you going to open your gift?" she asked, pushing the present deeper into his bare chest.

Clarabelle could give Guerrero a run for his money on being able to sneak up on someone! After settling his heart and grumbling, he sat the present on his lap and opened – well more like ripped into it – until he was faced with a very unusual looking dark blue box. It was decorated with an image of the Milky Way on the top and on the side was a light blue moon. What was even startling was that if Ash moved the box, the imaged moved and he was then given a magical view of Saturn!

"Solar Box," Clarabelle explained as Ash shifted the box a few times, jumping from planet to planet to the big dipper and more, "it's not an original version of course but I did work hard to make it as close to Merlin's design as possible! You can store anything you want inside and no one can open it but you!" Ash was in awe over the box. The detail done on it was amazing! It was… Well, magical. "Thanks…" he said, not sure what else to say.

Clarabelle giggled. "Well I know you're not a wizard, but it's tradition for wizards of the Grant family to receive a Solar Box on their eighteenth birthday! You like it?" she asked and Ash nodded as he went to sit the box down. "Oh, no no! Open it!" Clarabelle insisted, tapping the box. Ash gave her a puzzled look before putting the box back on his lap – shifting it back to the Milky Way – before slowly opening the box, his eyes going wide.

Inside… Was an orb. A crystal ball with swirling colors and star shaped liquid bubbles. Ash reached inside and carefully pulled out the orb and looked at it, twirling it carefully in his hand. It was surprisingly light and very smooth. "What is it?" he asked, looking at Clarabelle as she took the orb and held it close to her heart. "My mother said that once upon a time she and her sister created the perfect balance of Science and Magic; this orb. I'm not sure why she still has it, seeing as she said it was supposed to restore magic into the genes of those who had lost their magic… But she told me that I could keep the orb… Or I could give it to someone I trust… And that's you," she smiled softly at him as she placed the orb once again into his hands.

Ash watched it change colors before shaking his head. "What am I supposed to do with it?" Not that he wasn't flattered by Clarabelle's claim of trust, but what could he do with a magic restoring orb? And Clarabelle's grin appeared tenfold at this. "You'll know what to do when the time comes!" she chirped happily before hopping off his bed. She looked at the clock and smacked her forehead. "Oh no! I need to get home! I have Spellcast in seven hours! If I'm late again my sisters will have my hide!" she reached in her bag and pulled out Snowfly as Lizzie jumped out after the broom.

The window sputtered open once more as Lizzie jumped on the front of Snowfly while Clarabelle turned around and kissed him smack on the lips as she had done when they were younger. Ash blinked a few times as she smiled and jumped back, landing gracefully on Snowfly. "See you soon! You'll like my dress! It's not pink," she giggled as she wrinkled her nose and shot out the window, it closing after her. Ash crawled to the window to watch her fly up to the moon until he couldn't see her.

He looked down at the orb as it lay on the bed. Picking it up he twirled it in his hands a few time before slipping it back into the Solar Box and stuffing the box under his bed for now. The clock read two AM and Ash was tired. With one last thought of Clarabelle, Ash drifted off to sleep, dreaming of magic and gunfights.

The next morning his dad and Guerrero grumbled about having headaches before Guerrero found the alarm was still showing signs of an intruder. Ash tried not to smile as the two men shared a look before wondering off to search the house. He grabbed a breakfast sausage before trekking to the living room. He turned on the TV and quickly changed the channel as he heard the Bewitched theme. He'd had enough of magic for today.

**R & R**

**So Clarabelle likes to zip away when she's done. And yes I made them both older. When I wrote "The Littlest Witch" I imagined Ash to be fourteen and Clarabelle thirteen. Now in this Ash is eighteen and Clarabelle seventeen. Idk. Random info I felt like sharing lol**

**Also look! A refrence! Can you guess Clarabelle's family ;P **


End file.
